Zaginiona Rzeka
Zaginiona rzeka jest unikalnym biomem. Jest to masywny, lodowaty system jaskiń znajdujący się głęboko pod powierzchnią. Wejścia do Zaginionej rzeki można znaleźć zarówno w Strefie krwistych wodorostów, Głebokiej wielkiej rafie jak i na granicy pomiędzy Górami i Strefą bulwową. Cyklop jest w stanie przez wszystkie istniejące cztery przejścia wpłynąć do Zaginionej rzeki oraz dalej do Strefy nieaktywnej lawy. Fauna i flora znajdująca się w Zaginionej Rzece są odporne na kwaśną solankę; cecha ta jest unikalna dla biologii w tym biomie. Przez niedopatrzenie niektóre organizmy nie mają tej odporności. Zwłaszcza Krwisty Pełzacz i Duchorośle. Opis Zaginiona rzeka to zimny, generalnie ponury i mglisty biom, posiadający wyraźny zielonkawy odcień wody, w większości oświetlony przez kwaśne baseny solankowe. Panuje tu niesamowita atmosfera, w której od czasu do czasu słychać zawodzenia Duchomant. Te baseny solankowe pokrywają prawie wszystkie dolne części jaskiń. Baseny solankowe znajdujące się w większości systemów jaskiń szkodzą graczowi w bezpośrednim kontakcie, z wyjątkiem nieszkodliwej niebieskiej solanki znajdującej się w Grocie Drzewa. Ośrodek badawczy infekcji ulokowany w Zaginionej rzece, znajduje się w grocie otwierającej się na Skrzyżowanie oraz Korytarz górski. Zaginiona Rzeka jest jednym z najchłodniejszych biomów wdrożonych do tej pory, a temperatury na dnie morskim rzadko rosną powyżej 10 stopni. Zaginiona Rzeka składa się z siedmiu różnych obszarów: Pola kości= Pola Kości to rozległa jaskinia w Zaginionej rzece, gdzie leży kolosalny szkielet nieznanego gatunku fauny, nadając Polom kości to imię. Obszar ten jest połączony z Bruzdą krwistych wodorostów przez Korytarz Zaginionej rzeki oraz z Głęboką Wielką rafą przez Kanion duchów. Każdy z tych obszarów ma własną florę i szczególne krajobrazy. Pola kości mają również własny system jaskiń, Jaskinie Pól kości. - Flora= * Crab Claw Kelp * Galareciak * Duchorośl - Zasoby= * Rubin * Ghost Weed Seed * Duże złoże niklu * Duże złoże tytanu * Ruda niklu * Jaja hipnoliszki * Kwarc * Kryształ uraninitu }} Galeria LRBF_Large_Skeleton.png|Widok kolosalnego szkieletu LRBF_Small_Skeleton.png|Mniejszy szkielet zlokalizowany na obrzeżach Pól kości Screen Shot 2017-03-02 at 21.38.37.png|Mały system jaskiń pod powierzchnią solanki LRBF_Rock_Formations.png|Dziwne formacje skalne na sklepieniu Pól kości RockFormationsCave.jpg|Jaskinie Pól kości ponad Polami kości IMG_7494.JPG|Widok resztek Wielkiego szkieletu LRBFskeletonrear.jpg|Resztki szkieletu widok od tyłu GL_BF.jpg|Lewiatan widmo w tej części biomu |-| Korytarz= Korytarz Zaginionej rzeki to obszar łączący Pole kości z Bruzdą krwistych wodorostów. Jest zamieszkana głównie przez kraby, z mrocznymi strukturami skalnymi pokrytymi pirokoralami rosnącymi po bokach. Galareciaki i | Rubiny] można znaleźć w obfitości rozproszone na krawędzi kwaśnego strumienia solanki. - Flora= * Brine Lily * Galareciak * Duchorośle - Korale= * Pirokoral - Zasoby= * Rubin * Zarodnik galareciaka * Ruda niklu * Kwarc }} Galeria LRBFCInfobox.png|Widok Screen Shot 2017-04-08 at 19.56.33.png|Inny widok LRBFCGallery 1.png|Strumień solanki LRBFCGallery 2.png|Brine Lily pływające w solance Screen Shot 2017-04-08 at 19.55.33.png|Grupa pirokorali Screen Shot 2017-04-08 at 19.55.52.png|Jeden z wodospadów solanki Screen Shot 2017-04-08 at 19.56.04.png|Kilka wodospadów solanki tworzących jezioro Screen Shot 2017-04-08 at 19.56.27.png| Krabosmiornica w tym rejonie LRC BKZT Entrance.png|Przejście do Bruzdy krwistych wodorostów BrineFallsRC.jpg| Kombinezon Prawn w Korytarzu Zaginionej rzeki |-| Kanion duchów= Kanion duchów to duże przejście z wieloma jaskiniami i tunelami rozgałęziającymi się od jednego ogromnego "kanionu". Jest połączony z Polami kości od południa. Liczne korzenie i bioluminescencyjnie zakończone gałęzie wyściełają boki i dno wypełnionych solanką rowów. W tym rejonie można znaleźć Ukryte Laboratorium Zaginionej rzeki przeznaczone do studiów nad szkieletem. Jest tu także wejście do Zaginionej rzeki z Głębokiej Wielkiej rafy. - Flora= * Galareciak - Zasoby= * Rubin * Duże złoże niklu * Duże złoże tytanu * Kwarc }} Galeria GhostCanyon1.jpg|Wejście do Kanionu duchów z Głębokiej Wielkiej rafy LRGC_Deep_Grand_Reef_Entrance.png|Inny widok wejścia CanyonOverview.jpg|Widok Kanionu duchów LRGC_Bone_Fields_Entrance.png|Wejście do Kanionu duchów z Pola kości GhostCanyon6.jpg|Wejście do jaskini ukrytego laboratorium CacheSkeletonSizeref2.jpg|Porównaie wielkości gracza i szkieletu przed ukrytym laboratorium GhostCanyon4.jpg|Wylot Kanionu duchów na Pola kości 20170219121514_1.jpg|Przykład flory na dnie GhostCanyonRC.jpg|Solanka w tym rejonie |-| Las duchów= Las duchów to ogromna jaskinia służąca jako jeden z obszarów wejściowych do Zaginionej rzeki (znajduje się w Północnej Strefie krwistych wodorostów). Jaskinia jest bardzo zapełniona przez białawo świecącą florę] na dnie, a także ciemnobrązowe, bioluminescentne gigantyczne Drzewa duchów. Jest także punktem wyjściowym rzeki solankowej. W tym rejonie znajdują się wodospady solankowe różnej wielkości a także mniejszy wariant gigantycznej czaszki z Pól kości. Pośród gęstej roślinności znajdują się tu niebezpieczne drapieżniki, takie jak Grasownik rzeczny i Krwisty Pełzacz. Ten obszar jest również jednym z trzech miejsc w Zaginionej Rzece, gdzie przebywa nieletni Lewiatan widmo. Znajduje się tutaj kryjówka z portalem obcych, dająca dostęp do Podstawowej instalacji ograniczającej. W tylnej części jaskini znajduje się stromy spadek, a następnie długi przełom, prowadzący do Skrzyżowania. Stamtąd gracz może iść prosto do Pola Kości lub skręcić w prawo, aby wejść do Groty drzewa. - Flora= * Galareciak - Zasoby= * Rubin * Duże złoże tytanu * Duże złoże niklu * Ruda niklu * Kwarc }} Galeria GF3.jpg|Widok GF6.jpg|Wodospady solanki w Lesie duchów GF4.jpg|To samo GhostForest.png|Inny widok obszaru LRGFoverview2.jpg| Another view in the area GF2.jpg|Miniaturowa wersja gigantycznej czaszki GF5.jpg|Mała jaskinia w Lesie duchów GTCBrinePool.jpg|Małe jezioro solanki w Lesie duchów • GF9.jpg|Krwiste pełzacze w Lesie duchów GF7.jpg|Przejście z Lasu duchów do Skrzyżowania ghostforest.jpg|Spadek w Lesie duchów LRGFshallow.jpg|Płaskie obszary w Lesie duchów GF (5).jpg|Ciemniejsze obszary, z okazjonalnymi Duchomantami GF (6).jpg|Więcej jezior solanki GL_GF.jpg|Nieletni Lewiatan widmo |-| Grota drzewa= Grota drzewa to duża jaskinia wewnątrz Zaginionej rzeki. Rzeka solankowa tworzy tam duże jezioro, w środku którego znajduje się świetliste Gigantyczne Drzewo głębinowe. Tutaj kolor solanki jest jasno niebieski, w porównaniu do żrących zieleni pozostałych odcinków Zaginionej rzeki. W przeciwieństwie do zielonej solanki, niebieska solanka nie uszkadza gracza podczas bezpośredniego kontaktu. Jeden koniec pieczary otwiera się na północny korytarz prowadzący do Skrzyżowania, a drugi do korytarza prowadzącego do Strefy nieaktywnej lawy. Korzenie i gałęzie rosną na rozproszonych jeziorach, a wiele duchomant zamieszkuje komorę. - Flora= * Grzyb głębinowy * Galareciak * Gigantyczne Drzewo głębinowe - Zasoby= * Rubin * Deep Shroom Spore * Duże złoże niklu * Dużę złożę uraninitu * Duże złoże tytanu * Siarka krystaliczna * Ruda niklu * Kwarc * Kryształ uraninitu }} Galeria LRTC2.jpg|Widok Groty drzewa LRTC_Giant_Cove_Tree.png|Bliższe spojrzenie na Gigantyczne Drzewo głębinowe LRTC_Smokers.png|Kominy w Grocie drzewa LRTC1.jpg|Zaciszny basen solankowy z kominem termicznym Screen Shot 2017-02-12 at 16.01.06.png|Zejście do Strefy nieaktywnej lawy GhostTreeRC.jpg |-| Skrzyżowanie= Skrzyżowanie charakteryzuje się dużym płaskowyżem otoczonym pierścieniem solankowym. Na szczycie płaskowyżu znajduje się kilka kominów (hydrotermalne otwory wentylacyjne), z pewna ilością rozrzuconej flory. Obok kominów znajduje się szkielet lewiatana. Jest tu także naturalnie uformowany most łączący płaskowyż z północną częścią jaskini w kierunku Lasu Duchów. Solanka spadając z północy i południa dołącza tu do solanki, w której znajdują się drzewa duchów i korzenie. Skrzyżowanie łączy się z Polem Kości na południu, Lasem Duchów na północy i Grotą Drzewa na zachodzie. Ośrodek badawczy infekcji i Korytarz Górski znajdują się na wschodzie. - Korale= Zielony Koral stołowy - Zasoby= * Rubin * Siarka krystaliczna * Duże złoże niklu * Duże złoże tytanu }} Galeria LRJOverview.jpg|Widok LRJSmokinHot.jpg|Białe kominy przy szkielecie Lewiatańskiego smoka morskiego LRJSkeleton.jpg| Szkielet Lewiatańskiego smoka morskiego w Skrzyżowaniu LRJ1.jpg|Wejście do Groty drzewa ze Skrzyżowania Prec Junction.jpg|Wejście do jaskini Ośrodka badawczego infekcji ze Skrzyżowania LJR2BF.jpg|Wejście do Pola kości ze Skrzyżowania LRJ3.jpg|Szlak do Lasu duchów ze Skrzyżowania |-| Korytarz górski= Korytarz górski jest dużym tunelem prowadzącym od jaskini Ośrodka badawczego infekcji do Gór i Strefy bulwowej. Pomiędzy jaskinią Ośrodka badawczego infekcji i wejściem z Gór znajduje się głęboka szczelina, która wpada do Strefy Nieaktywnej Lawy. Jaskinia ta posiada wiele błyszczących świateł na sklepieniu, a także otwory hydrotermalne i Szczątki szkieletu. Jeden Lewiatan widmo można się znaleźć w tunelu, nad wejściem do Strefy nieaktywnej lawy.. - Flora= * Grzyb kwasowy * Cave Bush * Rouge Cradle * Spotted Dockleaf * Koral stołowy * Veined Nettle * Violet Beau - Korale= * Pirokoral * Jordi's Tung - Zasoby= * Rubin * Siarka krystaliczna * Duże złoże niklu * Duże złoże tytanu * Duże złoże kwarcu }} Galeria LRMNCorridor1.jpg|Widok ' Korytarza górskiego Zaginionej rzeki' overview LRMNCorridor2.jpg|”Wyspa” kominów termicznych LRMNCorridor3.jpg|Szkielet Żniwiarza lewiatana w Korytarzu górskim LRMNCorridor4.jpg| Szkielet Żniwiarza lewiatana w pobliży kolejnej wyspy Koncepcje artystyczne Zaginionej rzeki LostRiver BonesField V02b lorez.jpg|Koncepcja artystyczna Pola kości LostriverConcept1.png|Las duchów LostriverConcept2.png|Korzytarz Pola kości File:Pat-presley-lostriver-ghostcanyon.jpg|Kanion duchów Lost River Concept Art 4.jpg|Grota Drzewa 20150927_SN_LostRiver_Large.jpg|Koncepcja artystyczna szkieletu w Polu kości Ciekawostki * Podobnie jak inne posegmentowane biomy (takie jak Strefa nieaktywnej lawy), Zaginiona Rzeka technicznie podzielona jest na ZapomnianaRzeka_GrotaDrzewa, ZapomnianaRzeka_PoleKości i ponownie ZapomnianaRzeka_PoleKości dla Kanionu duchów (to pomaga AI w decydowaniu o utworach muzycznych, losowych zdarzeniach, i zachowaniu stworzeń). * Obrażenia kwasem od solanki mogą być możliwą implementacją / odniesieniem do koncepcji artystycznej "Pillars of Silence", w której ogromne strumienie kwasu tryskają z obcego dna morskiego. * Gra uznaje również solankę za biom. Jest oznaczony jako ZaginionaRzeka_PoleKości_Jezioro. * Las duchów oryginalnie miał nazwę „Komora drzew duchów” przed wejściem Bones Update.http://unknownworlds.com/subnautica/bones-update/ Październik 27, 2016. Odniesienia En:Lost River fr:Rivière perdue Kategoria:Fabuła